Gilda Asmera
Overview Gilda Asmera is the Daughter of former Destruction King Jeremiah Asmera and Molly Asmera. She is a Member of the Guild known as Death's Red, a Guild that Exterminates Dark Guilds for Millions of Cash. She is also the Wife of Raymond Asmera. Appearance Gilda is a Beautiful Woman with White Skin, Blue-Green Eyes and a Buxom Figure. Her Body Measurements are cm in. Her most Distinctive Feature is her Long, Beautiful Crimson Hair which he Inherited from her Father, that Reaches down to her Thighs with a Single Strand sticking from the Top. Her Hair also has Loose Bangs covering her Forehead and Side Bangs framing her Face. Although Glinda Wears Multiple Outfits, she Usually Wears a High School Female Student's Attire to Feel Young. It is Composed of a White Long-Sleeved, Button-Down Shirt (Short sleeves for Spring/Summer), with a Black Ribbon on her Shirt Collar worn under a Black Shoulder Cape and a Matching Button-Down Corset, a Magenta Skirt with White Accents, and a Brown Dress Shoes over White Crew-Length Socks. Gilda also Tends to Wear Seductive Lingerie and Thongs, especially when she has a Desire to Sleep with her Husband, Raymond. On some Rare occasions, Gilda Wears Glasses when she's Deep in Thought, as she Feels they Make her Mind Work better despite having Perfect Eyesight. Personality Gilda is a Passionate, Optimistic and Kind Woman to her Friends and Allies. She also has a Fiery Side to her as with her Magic. She often does what she's Told due to Lack of Parents in her Life. She cares Deeply about Others and doesn't Hate any of her Guild Members, despite their Obvious Abuse of her. She quickly Responds to her own Thoughts in a Manner that Ends in not-so-Good ways. Her Sweetness is what most People see in her. But, she also has a Bad Side. She Hates Humans, only seeing them as Cruel Being who don't Deserve to Live. She Hates her Enemies because of what they Did to her. In Battle, she is Cruel and Dispassionate Person who would Make her Enemies Suffer before Finishing them. She has no Remorse for the People she Murdered in Cold Blood. She also gets Angry quite Often, Resulting in Huge Fits of Rage that Total Mountains. She can also be quite Destructive, considering her Alias amongst the Mages of Pendragon. Around her Husband, she's his Obedient Little Girl. She Follows his Every Order without Question. She Acknowledges him as her "Daddy" and calls him as such, despite his Annoyance. She is Respectful to him and is also her Greatest Fear. She is Afraid of him Spanking her or Worse. She is Quite Nervous when he Arrives to a Scene. She doesn't Give any Sign of her Bad Behavior and is always Used as Blackmail whenever Possible. History Gilda Asmera was Born in X768 to Jeremiah and Molly Asmera. When she was Born, there was an Attack on her Fathers' Kingdom, Resulting in her Parents' Death. They were Attacked by Members of the Death's Red Guild. They Found her as an Infant, deciding to Keep her as a Slave at their Guild. For Years, she Worked as a "Member" for the Guild and Became well-known throughout the Kingdom of Pendragon as the "Princess of Destruction", a Name she did Like for Unknown Reasons. It was during this Time she Met Raymond, a Man 4 Years her Senior and a Member of the Guild. She quickly Fell Madly in Love with him and he with her. But, unbeknownst to Gilda, Raymond was actually her Handler, practically her Owner. They would Form the Red's Death Team after her Crimson Red Hair. They would Later Marry and have a Daughter, Sarah. To learn about Gilda's Current Actions, read Death's Throne. Magic and Abilities Dark Light Magic: This Magic Allows her to Summon Red Beams of Light in any Direction. She can Control it's Power to the Extend that 1 Minute, it's Completely Harmless and the Next, it could Kill you in an Instant. She can Use it for Various Uses, such as an Attack that could Kill Thousands in Seconds or something to Hold onto something during an Earthquake. * Heaven's Beam: This Spell can Allow Gilda to Create a Single Beam of Dark Light. It can Reach over 2.47 Billion Kilometers and can Strike down Opponents Quickly. Gilda Uses this Spell usually and is Considered a B-Class Spell. * Hell's Beam: This Spell is considerably Similar to Heaven's Beam. It Allows Gilda to Create Multiple Beams of Light at any Directions. It can Reach about 12x the Distance of the Previous Spell and can do More Damage. * Dark Light Shield: This Spell Allows Gilda to Create a Shield around herself and her Comrades using her Magic. Although, it only Works for a Limited Time (i.e. 1 Hour). She uses it Frequently to Shield herself against either Enemies' Attacks or her Daily Beatings from her Guild Mates. * Hell's Arrow: This Spell Allows Gilda to Create Numerous Arrows and Attack her Opponents with Ease. They can be Used for Long and Short Ranges. Gilda calls this Spell a "Quick Kill" Spell due to the Number of Persons it could Kill * Extinguishing Star: This Spell Gilda considers her Ultimate Attack. It Allows her to Create a Sphere from her Hands and Land a Attack the Size of a Nuclear Blast. It has a Similarity to a Black Hole, Sucking Everything in and then Extinguishing it. Gilda was Told to only Use it for Emergencies by her Husband because it Draws a lot of Magic Power Memory Alteration: This Magic Allows Gilda to Alternate a Persons Memories. She can Make a Man Forget something or Implant a Memory which wasn't there before. She often Uses it on her Guildmates to Make them Forget an Accident to Stop a Beating. She also Uses it on herself sometimes for Amusement. Immense Magic Power: Gilda has a Massive Amount of Magic Power. This Allows her to Continuously Use her Magic for Long Periods of Time and not Run out Quickly. Gilda can Manipulate this Power for any means, well with her Husband's Approval. She can Elevate it to Prove her Power and often Uses this as a Scare Tactic. Enhanced Durability: Gilda has a Good Durability. This Allows her to Continuously Attack and not get Tired. She can also withstand Attacks from her Opponents or her Guildmates' Beatings. She is able to Continue Fighting even with a Mass Amount of Blood Loss. Gilda can also Control her Durability as per her Husband's Commands. Expert Tactician: Gilda is a Brilliant Tactician. If Allowed to, she can easily Figure out an Opponents' Move and Counter it in Seconds. She only Uses this if she has Permission to, as seen when she Asked her Husband if she can Use her Mind. Flight: Gilda has the Ability to Fly. Due to being Part Demon, Gilda can Fly Using her Wings. Although, she doesn't Use this unless the Guild Permits it. Gilda Uses this Ability to Dodge Attacks, Attack from Above and Deliver Messages from the Guild Hall. Weapons Crimson Sword: This Sword was Stolen during the Guilds' Attack on her Fathers' Kingdom. It is currently Gilda's Sword, but Remains in the Guild's Possession due to Ownership. She only Uses it if the Guild Permits it. Using this Sword, Gilda could easily Slice Down a Whole Mountain in an Instant and can Dish out Pain more than Usual. Trivia * Gilda's Appearance was Inspired by Rias Gremory of High School DxD * Gilda has a Driver's License, but can only Drive if her Husband Allows her to * Gilda can Play the Piano, Using it to Appease her Husband Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Demon Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword User Category:Princess